


Seventeen.

by schlackityhq



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon storyline, DSMP, Dream Smp, Dream’s a manipulative bitch, Ghostbur is so babey, Hinted Quackity/Jschlatt, Hinted Tommyinnit/Tubbo, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Philza’s sons reunite, Referenced/Hinted Dream/Sapnap/George, Suicide, mcyt - Freeform, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlackityhq/pseuds/schlackityhq
Summary: idk wrote this cus angst and i was bored. Enjoy?????
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // small violence, trauma hinting/triggering

"—Is for Tommy to be exiled from L'manberg." Tubbo nearly chokes on the words tumbling from his lips. Tommy let his eyes go wide, the shock of the others tone and sentence made tears prick his eyes, pooling at the rims and teasing to spill over and down his cheeks.

"T-Tubbo.." Quackity steps in, angrily shouting a mix of tossed in Spanish and things along the lines of 'We trusted you!' and 'We had a plan!', anger stinging in his venom laced cue. Tubbo orders Tommy out, standing firm, hands crossed behind his back. Fundy’s turn to step in, the painful accusation seeming to slice Tubbo through the heart. 

"You’re acting like Schlatt!" He cries. His tail was flicking, then sinking low in his fit of both anger and despair at the others actions. The actions seemed to shadow of the former leading ram’s. 

Tubbo watched as Dream had to nearly drag Tommy out of his country, sorrow dripping from his aura. Sure, he may have regretted his action a little. But he wanted what was best for his country! He shoos Quackity and Fundy away, while meanwhile Tommy is in a boat with Dream. 

"Where are we going?" Dream keeps his gaze forward, eyes grazing the water. "I dunno. Just somewhere away from there." Tommy frowns, messing with the bandana tied around his neck. He looks across the water, fish and squid swimming under their boat as they tread further and further from the nation that Tommy used to call home. 

As they arrive to a forestry looking biome, Dream steps out of the boat at a small seashore. Tommy steps out, apparently too slowly for the man in the mask, who shoves him out. He laughs as the shorter’s chin hits the ground, teeth cracking together as his sharp teeth make his lip bleed, sharp points tearing thin skin.

Tommy whined, wiping the blood with his bandana. Dream just snickers and rolls his eyes, before digging a hole, a few blocks deep. "Drop your good tools and armour." Tommy looks at the hole, then the green man, confused. "Huh?" He repeats, "Tommy. Drop the tools and armour. In the hole." Tommy makes an 'Okay, okay' sounding mutter as he holds his hands up in defense. He pulls off his armour, dropping it into the hole along with his tools. 

Dream pulls out some TNT, dropping some into the hole and lighting it up. Tommy lets out a hitched gasp, flinching quite horribly when the TNT went off, destroying his equipment. He shudders, giving Dream an ever so slight glare. "Did you HAVE to use TNT??" He grumbles, the taller punching him on the arm. "No, but I did." He grins beneath the twinning mask. What an ass. 

And this was how he got here. 

Tommy had been in exile for about a month now. He looks at the compass that hangs from his neck, a tattered string holding it to it’s owner. He huddles up on his bed, under the shelter of his tent. He's shivering horribly, with winter coming around, and him being out to his own resources in the forest, his survival is so important.  
Aaaand warmth isn’t exactly very easy to access. 

Ghostbur had been with him now as well. The ghost seemed oddly lonely, for being able to go anywhere, whenever he wanted. He could even go back to L’manberg and leave Tommy completely on his own if he wanted. But...for some reason he didn't. He had a weird connection to the deteriorating boy. 

Tommy continued to shiver, watching the prong of His Tubbo move when the other did. He had a compass that Ghostbur had made him, and it always pointed to Tubbo, wherever he was. Tubbo had one too, that he had accidentally broken. Which he was currently trying to repair. Ghostbur went over to Tommy, frowning. "Tommy, are you a-alright? Y-You're shivering.."

"Yeah, its fucking cold out here!" Tommy spat, not meaning to snap at Ghostbur. "O-Oh- I’m sorry Tommy," he frowns. "I met a new person though..! I-I forgot his name..Dream and G-George’s husband!" He seems happy, making Tommy huff out, resembling a tiny laugh. "You met Sapnap?" Ghostbur nods. "M-Mhm! He’s very nice.."

Tommy nods. He missed Sapnap. Hell, he missed everyone. He hugged his knees to his chest, tired eyes drooping as he yawned, before tears that stung at his eyes, daring to spill finally trickled down his cheeks. 

Ghostbur tried his best to comfort the sobbing boy. He knew how hard it was for Tommy to be so far away from his friends and crush. It made his heart ache, and the ghost tried his best to sympathize with the aching the other felt. 

"Try t-to sleep, Tommy....hey, did you know Tubbo's b-birthday is tomorrow?" Ghostbur tries to lighten things, before his own tears began to sting his eyes. He watched Tommy snap the string, ripping the compass off his neck and dropping it on the ground. He drapes the covers over himself, turning as he lay on his side, faced away from the male. 

"Don't remind me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // talk of deceased lover

Tommy woke with reluctance to his step. It was December 23rd, better known as Tubbo’s birthday. This was the day, Tommy thought to himself. He would try to sneak back into L’manberg, he wanted to at least see Tubbo before he tried. 

It was early in the morning, not many of them awake in the country; including Dream. This made it so much easier to sneak in.

Tommy set his start, halfway through his tread the familiar ghost buddy caught up with him. Ghostbur smiled, immediately asking his usual plethora of questions to the male. “W-Where are you headed? Are y-you okay? Did you sleep w-well Tommy?” No response. The floating entity frowned, before flying off in the direction of L’manberg.

Tommy mumbled to himself, rubbing his arm. “He’s probably going to see Tubbo…” He just keeps his tread, eventually meeting one of the obsidian walls that surrounded the contents of the nation.

They had been protecting it like valuables that their lives depended on, and in all honesty their lives did depend on the country they called home.

He looked around, needing to be cautious. Even one small glimpse of him to Dream and he would be hunted down like prey to a predator. 

Thankfully, Dream was nowhere to be found. He sighed in relief, before carefully slipping through a break in one of the walls. He looked around at the gorgeous buildings, eyes shining with pure awe for how the country had transformed.

Meanwhile, Tubbo is in his own home, talking with Quackity. “-Yeah, Fundy said he didn’t know.” He shrugs. They were talking about work or something. 

Quackity had done this so many times, considering Tubbo was becoming just like Schlatt, slowly but surely. He had started growing horns, and became a lot more of a malicious dick to be honest. 

“Yeah, I know he had been told to look for the three but I don’t know how he didn’t really know where to look.” Quackity shrugs, messing around with the locket that hangs from his neck on a small chain.

Tubbo cocks an eyebrow, pointing to it. “Why do you wear that?” The winged male looks up, attention caught by the president’s question. Schlatt had been dead for a good two months now. The locket had a picture of Quackity’s deceased husband, and some ash from his bones.

He tries to make his answer at least somewhat vague, standing to his feet. “You’re always supposed to carry your lover close to your heart, are you not?” He then walks off, leaving Tubbo in his own thoughts, both about the answer and for the celebration of his birthday that was due to take place, in a few hours time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // heartbreak and thoughts of suicide

Now a few hours later from his talk with Quackity, Tubbo was gathered with everyone in his nation. They all laughed and shared conversation, talking about things they could do to spice up the country for the holidays tomorrow, about how good of a leader Tubbo was, all that stuff.

Meanwhile, Tommy was making his cautious stretch out to Tubbo’s home. He could hear them chat and laugh with each other, music playing for background noise as well. Chirp, Tubbo’s favorite music disc. 

He sighed, his ripped and tattered clothes were dirty and getting dirtier. He knew they would tease him for being so disheveled at the moment.

Despite the protective glass being broken from Tommy dropping it in his fit of anger, he still brought His Tubbo with him. He swallowed the lump in his throat, watching the red prong point straight forward. He was about to come out of hiding and speak up--

“Yeah, I don’t want him back either.” God the voice. The voice made the british boy know EXACTLY who that was. It made him immediately tear up, the clear indications of sorrow dropping down his cheeks. 

The person who said it made him turn and run. He dropped the compass, getting out of L’manberg and running as fast as he could. Tubbo said it. Tubbo fucking said that he didn’t want Tommy back. Tommy had to hear his own crush say he didn’t want him back in his nation.

Oh, but it was “all for the best.” Tommy balled his fists, running back to his tent. All for the fucking best, huh? He tore off his armour, tossing it down as he walked over to the nearby nether portal he had built. 

He stepped through the purple and wavering lighting, stepping out into the Nether. Tubbo excuses himself from the crowd, where Dream and his husbands are sparring for manhunt practice, Quackity is having a friendly argument with Fundy, and everyone else is wandering and just making small talk.

Tubbo sighed and reached into a chest, pulling out His Tommy. He opens the lid of the compass, and his heart drops. With the way Ghosbur had made the compasses, the glass would fog up if one of them went to the Nether or the End, which also meant they were probably in danger.

..FUCK.

Tubbo shoves the compass into his pocket, and takes off. He zips past the crowd, as this catches everyone’s attention. A loud majority calls out his name, as Dream and Quackity take off after him, Ghostbur quick to follows the three. “W-What’s happening?” He asks as he catches up to Tubbo.

The brunette just shakes his head, panting heavily as he runs. Dream is next to catch up, Quackity flying with Ghostbur to put his wings to use. Well, and to keep up. Dream is running just as fast as Tubbo now, the duck and ghost flying at the same pace. 

“What the hell are you doing Tubbo?!” Dream tries to stop Tubbo, to no avail. Tears of his own are now pouring, he shouts as he doesn’t stop his trek. “TOMMY IS IN DANGER, DREAM! You would know if you gave a shit about him.”

Tubbo’s tone is cold, resembling how Schlatt would speak. His words make the masked man stop in his tracks, leaving the other two to stay with Tubbo. They all hop through the portal, into the Nether.

Tommy is there, standing at the ledge of the small base-like spawn. He’s gazing down into the bubbling hot lava. Tubbo’s breath hitches, holding a hand out to the other boy with a slight choke on his tears and words.

“T-TOMMY WAIT-!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big tw , and yall are about to know why this fic is called seventeen :)

We’ll see what Tubbo and Tommy are doing soon.

In L’manberg, Techno had shown up. He hadn’t been seen in weeks, so it was a shock to everyone who had spotted him. Philza gasped, wings shuddering before he ran over to the oldest of his sons.

He pulls the pigman into a hug, smiling as he held his son close. “Techno, where have you been?? I missed you.” Techno just gently hugged back, letting his father hold him. “I told you I moved out of here Dad..”

Ghostbur had left the Nether a bit ago, gasping when he got back to L’manberg, flying over quite fast. “Brother!” He calls out to his twin. “Techno c-can you see me?! Hear m-me?!” He cries, smiling when his brother looked at him. “Yes Wil, I can.” Ghostbur ignores that he called him Wil, short for Wilbur. 

Phil whispers to him about the whole Ghostbur isn’t Wilbur thing, Techno nodding. Ghostbur then tries to tug on Techno’s cape, also grabbing the attention of his father. “We n-need to go back to the Nether! T-Tommy is in danger!”

  
  
  


Tubbo gasps out, Tommy hearing the other as he turns his head over his shoulder to look at the brunette. He smiled, before turning back to the ledge. He once again glances into the lava. He’s sweating from the heat.

He then turns around, he’s in horrid condition. His clothes are ripped, torn, and tattered. He’s missing a sneaker, the other in the same state as his clothing. His eyes are dulling, bags of exhaustion hanging under them.

Tubbo was in nothing but tears now, shaky hands gripping the others tattered bandana. “T-Tommy...Tommy please you d-don’t have to do this!” Tommy looks up from the netherrack ground. Then he shoves Tubbo off of him.

“Shut up, Tubbo.” He clenches his shaky hands into fists. “YOU DON’T EVEN CARE.” He’s got tears of his own dripping down his cheeks, looking at the president. Tubbo seemed shocked and confused at the others words. 

“Tommy I-” Tubbo nearly jumps out of skin as Philza and his other sons come through the portal. “Step away from the ledge, Tommy.” Techno speaks up first.

Tommy just looks over, waving at his brothers. “Last meet huh?” He smiled weakly. Phil quickly walked over, pulling Tommy into a hug, before Tubbo got closer. Philza lets go, letting the two have their moment. The bird knew a little secret.

Tubbo sighed shakily, putting a hand on Tommy’s cheek. The blonde cocked an eyebrow, confused before the shorter boy got up on his tiptoes, pecking Tommy on the lips. Phil gasps, Techno seems shocked, Ghostbur makes an excited noise, doing his happy, flappy hands stim.

“I l-love you, Tommy... Come home, please.” He looks Tommy in the eyes. Tommy seems to be thinking. They’re right at the edge. Tommy then carefully separates them, smiling. “I love you too Tubbo. See you soon.”  
  


Then he falls backwards.

  
  


Tubbo lets out an eardrum shattering scream, trying to grab Tommy, to no avail. He’s screaming and sobbing, Phil and Ghostbur flying down as fast as they can go to try and catch him. Ghostbur can’t, Phil isn’t fast enough. 

Techno keeps Tubbo away from the lava as he sobs and screams at them to save Tommy. The president is trembiling; it was his fucking birthday. Of all times, why is birthday? He just lost his crush, the hopefully love of his life.

_You're always asking what is up, up with me_

_Could never tell you what happened,_

_The day I turned seventeen._

**Tommyinnit tried to swim in lava.**


End file.
